Stolen
by DoctorSlayerSavior
Summary: The government finds out about the Great detective and chooses to act, leaving Jenny to think she's alone in the fight to get her family back. But that changes when a spaceship crashes, bring with it help.
1. Chapter 1

The foot steps echoed threw the ally way, first a single set then a crowd of heavier ones.

I'm almost there, almost to the tunnels. Jenny thought as she ran from the gang that was chasing her.

She turned the corner and grinned when she saw the opening to the tunnels. This was her escape the newest section of the London underground. She dogged the workers and made her way down into the tunnels. She didn't get very far when there was a high pitched scream. Soon there were men screaming, jenny went to turn back bit saw one of the men chasing her coming around the corner. What ever was in the tunnel would be better than what they had in mind for her.

A man in a bow tie came running from the depths, he was way to clean to be a worker. He saw Jenny and ran towards her.

"Hello! What are you doing down here? Your a woman. You should be cleaning or something. Anything but down here!" He looked at Jenny confused.

"Sir, no questions. I have to go." Jenny made to run past the man when he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her towards him. "Don't go down there. Bad things down there." He warned her.

"Sir! Run!" Jenny grabbed the mans hand and dragged him into the tunnel with her. Running from the gang that wanted her dead and soiled.

"That is my line!" The man told Jenny "This is also a very bad idea! There is something down there that will." Jenny pulled him into a caved out section in the side of the wall and put a finger to his lip. She held her breath as the gang ran by. A moment later she heard them screaming bloody murder.

"She's closer." The mans face grew pale.

"Sir, what is that? And who are you? You seem too clean to be a worker."

"That is a sulairian. And I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor, funny name if you ask me." Jenny told the man, he seemed slightly offended by her response but Jenny didn't notice, she was to buzy trying to hear if anyone was coming.

"Stay here. And don't wonder off." He left her there and walked farther into the tunnel, leaving her there alone.

Jenny waited for a minute and wondered if the man who called himself the Doctor had gotten himself killed by what ever a Siluran was. She suddenly felt a hand wrap around her throat and pin her to the wall raising her off the ground.

"Vastra!" The man from earlier came running up. "Put the girl down. Now." He pointed a glowing object at the person holding Jenny to the wall .

"Why?" The figure hissed.

"She's innocent! She came down here to escape from people you have eaten. She's just a girl Vastra." The Doctor brought his light closer to the figures face and for the first time Jenny saw what was pinning her to the wall.

There was no skin, or any skin the Jenny could see. It was all scales, green scales covering the face. There was no hair to be seen, and there was a crown of the scales on her head making deep cuts into her head. She was covered in dust and dirt.

"Please Vastra. Spare one life. Don't be like these people who have killed your family." Jenny felt her vision going as the lizzard fought inner demons.

Before she blacked out she was released and hit the ground, hard. The Doctor ran over and helped her to her feet. The smell of blood filled Jenny's nose and she stared at the lizard.

"Vastra, I'm sure you aren't done with your revenge yet. Go finish and meet me outside. I want a word." The Doctor picked Jenny up and carried her out side.

When they reached the fresh air The Doctor turned to Jenny. "What is your name?" He looked up to the sky.

"Jennifer Flint sir." Jenny replied.

"Why where those men chasing you?"

Jenny bit her lip, should she tell the truth of why she was running for her life. "I was given to them by my parents after they found out about my" Jenny paused. "Preferences in companionship."

The Doctor looked over at Jenny. "That's terrible, do you have a job?"

"I used to be a macth girl but my parents put and end to it."

"Would you be interested in a job Miss Flint?"

"Depends." Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"I need someone who can keep a lizard woman from the dawn of time in check. You seem perfect."

That began the rest of Jenny's life as , a house maid, a friend, and eventually the wife of the lizard woman from the dawn of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Ma'am you have to let me up soon." Jenny muttered as she heard the bells chime 8.

"Why? You have the day off from house cleaning duties and I am not on call from the yard." Vastra told the maid sleepily.

"I'm aware but we need a fire, it is the middle of winter after all." Jenny explained.

"Fine, go make the fire. You should come back Jenny." Jenny felt the arm lift from around her waist and she got to work on the fire. When she came back Vastra was propped up on her elbows and staring at Jenny.

"Morning." Jenny looked at her wife, she was up to something and Jenny knew it.

"Shall we?" Vastra asked her.

"Shall we what?" Jenny grinned as she walked closer to the bed.

"Your very much aware of what." Vastra said as she pulled Jenny into a kiss.

A few hours later Jenny's head was resting on the chest of her wife. Just listening to her breath as Vastra ran her fingers threw her hair.

"Shall we go have lunch? It seems too late for breakfast." Vastra commented.

"We could have brunch." Jenny looked up at the lizard. "You would get both at one shot."

"I forgot you humans have a word for that." Vastra chuckled.

"Well I'm sure your people had words for things we don't." Jenny looked up at Vastra, just admiring the pattern of her scales on her face. "I'll go start brunch."

The pair had just finished eating when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Jenny sighed standing up, she looked down at herself to check that she was presentable and walked to the door.

When she opened it there was an unfamiliar man standing there in a suit. Now that part by itself was normal, what was standing behind him was not for them. Behind him were two armed men.

"Hello sir, can I help you with something?"

"You must be Jenny Flint, I heard the beast likes to send you to do her bidding."

"Excuse me?" Jenny asked.

"Is your employer home?"

"She is my friend." Jenny avoided calling Vastra her wife, people tended to freak out a bit. "And she is, but she's currently busy." Jenny grabbed the door, preparing to shut it on them.

"Go get her then boys." The guards pushed Jenny to the ground and ran past her into the house.

"Ma'am! Watch out!" Jenny shouted as a warning.

"There she is!" Jenny heard glass breaking and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Jenny went to go help when the stranger picked her up.

"Put me down!" Jenny struggled but the man's grip was strong. Before she managed to break free she heard a gunshot then a body hit the floor.

"Vastra!" Jenny shouted, she stopped struggling, trying to hear who was the fallen fighter.

"If he killed her." The man muttered.

"I'm killing you if he killed her." Jenny growled at him. "You will recive no mercy from me if he killed her."

The guy put her down and held her by the shoulders. "You are aware that your friend is a monster? Correct?"

"How do you know that?" Jenny challenged.

"She has scales, a incredibly long tongue and doesn't know much."

"It's a skin condition! The tongue was part of a lab accident when they tried to get rid of the scaly appearing skin." Jenny felt panic rise in her chest, they were onto them.

"Miss Flint, please. Save both of us time, you know she's a monster. You worked with her for years, she has told you this. She eats humans when she's hungry. Jenny it's for everyone's safety if we lock her up."

"And do what?" Jenny demanded, tears in her eyes.

"I'll be honest with you. You seem like you can take the truth. We plan on figuring what she is doing here, performing experiments, then killing her." He looked at Jenny waiting for her reaction. But it never came, Jenny's world was stopped. She saw the man walk by who had Vastra flung over his shoulder.

"You better not have killed her." The businessman told the guy. The noise fell on Jenny's ears from the end of a far away tunnel. She couldn't move, she wanted to scream and punch and run each of the men through multiple times with her sword, but she couldn't move a muscle.

"No, I shot her in the arm. She fell over and I knocked her out." The guard replied. "Let's go." He walked out of the house and threw Vastra in the back of a carriage.

"Miss Flint, if you wish to see what we have planned for her contact the Yard. They know where they can find me." The man said, Jenny watched as he left something on the table and walked out of the house and shut the door behind him.

Jenny felt tears flowing down her face. Jenny found out suddenly that she couldn't support herself anymore, she fell to the ground and laid there, letting sobs go through her body. She knew this day would come. The day would come when enough people wondered about Vastra and called the queen. Then the queen would want to take Vastra away from Jenny. It had happened so fast, Jenny had failed, when Vastra needed her the most Jenny froze up. She had become what Vastra originally claimed all apes were, slow, sluggish and stupid. The very thing that Jenny had never wanted to be.

She laid there for hours, just when the sobs and slowed another thought ran threw her head and she burst into fresh tears

After a while Jenny regained control over herself. She had realized that she was no help to Vastra laying on the floor crying. They were going to kill the love of her life. Yes she was a monster, but she was Jennys. And no one fucked with the maid on Poternoster rows family. Not even the queens men


	3. Chapter 3

AU: Psh, of course Jenny's going to kick there ***. This is Jenny Flint we are talking about. Thank you for following and reviews are welcomed.

Chapter 3:

It took every muscle in Jenny's body to not run out into the streets and kill every person she saw in uniform.

Instead she headed up to where Vastra kept a letter, a letter that she told Jenny to open only if something happened to her. Jenny opened the draw in Vastras room and found the letter addressed to Jenny. She took a deep breath and opened it.

Dear Jenny,

If you are reading this, and I hope you never do, it must mean that something has happened. I fear that me being taken away is more likely to be the case given the circumstances of the human world.

If I have been taken away send up a signal. In my drawer there is a device, one side has a stake and the other has a blue light, go somewhere that a ship could land safely and push the button located on the side. Wait with it until help does arrive, salarians have helped their fair share of people over the years and they owe us a few favors, show them this letter and they will understand. If it''s the Doctor, then we are in luck. Tell him everything you know about where they are holding me and he'll find a way to get me out. If not legally he will break me out. If it is something else then do the same, but be careful. Many of my allies don't like apes and will be warry in trusting you.

And Jenny, if you don't succeed in this it isn't your fault. You will have tried you best but in large numbers humans are fantastic enemies. I don't think I have ever told you how greatful I am that I didn't eat you all those years ago. I would have missed so much, I would be living in a world filled wiht hate and destruction. But you came and made it so much better, it was worth being woken up for. And if I had to chose from being with my sisters to living with you, I'd choose the life with you every time. I love you my dear, stay strong.

- Madame Vastra

PS- I wrote this before we welcomed Strax into our lives. Please make sure that he doesn't blow up the entire empire if he's with you. I'm sure you plan on doing your best but send up the flair sooner than later or you won't be able to stop him. Tell him I told him to not blow up everything.

Jenny sighed and bit back new tears, she needed to go send a telegram to tell Strax not to come back. She needed him as back up if the help didn't arrive.

She got up and sent the telegram, right after she sent a message to the yard, telling them that she was on her way over to discuss where Vastra had went. She went and changed into more battle worthy clothes and grabbed her sword and the signal. She checked that she looked presentable and headed to the Yard.

"Miss Flint." The inspector said as she walked into the room.

"Hello Inspector." Jenny sat down in a nearby chair. "I hear that you know where my mistress is, correct?"

"Terrible tragic, having her turn out to be a monster after all this time? Can you believe it?" He started to say. "You lived with her for all these years, i hear that you thought it was a skin condition. You seem to be doing well."

"Inspector." Jenny stopped his rambling. "I was terrified when they told me what she was, at first I wanted to protect her but then I realized what she really was: a monster. I want to talk to the man and thank him for what he has done for me." Jenny had quickly came up with that lie on the spot/

"I'm sure I can send you down, they're holding her in the royal prison. But what makes you think that they will let you help?" He asked her intrigued.

"They don't know all of the things that I do about her. I could save them time in their research of her." Jenny knew that that could prove to be a bad idea but she was willing to try anything if it meant that she could find out exactly where Vastra was.

"Alright then, want me to send them a telegram?"

"Could you inform them that I will be over around 3? I have to go pick a few things up first."

"Yes of course." The inspector looked at Jenny as she got up to walk out the door. "I am truly sorry that you had to find out this way Jenny."

Jenny turned around to face him, "It's fine. If you hadn't told me I don't think I would have ever known. She is a monster after all." Jenny walked out of the room with a smile resting on her lips, hiding what she couldn't show.

Jenny and Strax were arguing in the safe house Vastra had gotten in the middle of the woods. Jenny had already sent up the signal for help.

"Who do you think you are boy? Telling me that I am no longer aloud in my own household."

"Stax, do you want to die? If you stay alive then you can help me obliterate the great English empire." Jenny tried to reason with him, normally promising that he could destroy people would help his cause.

"For the glory of the sontarin empire?" Strax asked Jenny hopefully.

"Yes, and for the glory of the Paternost gang. They've taken Madame Vastra, I need someone to help me break her out." Jenny smiled. "So stay here and don't blow anything up."

Strax nodded and Jenny turned to leave. Right before she got to the door there was a noise outside.

"Someone's made it already?" Jenny flung open the door to see a spaceship landing in the small clearing.

"Should I destroy it?" Strax asked from behind Jenny.

"No Strax, they're here to help." Jenny watched as the door to the ship opened and a blonde woman got out and walked over.

"I heard there was a distress signal, allies of Sularians or the Doctor himself. I don't know what a Sularian is but I do know the Doctor." She said as she got closer to Jenny. "Are you a Sularian?" The woman asked.

"No my friend is, she's been kidnapped." Jenny explained.

"So you need help to break her out?" The woman grinned. "I was born to fight, I was born to fight in a war. I can do a bunch of stuff."

"Really? Well i have a warrior." Jenny glanced back at Strax.

"One that was born to make battle plans? And can do flips."

"Who are you anyway?" Jenny asked.

"Right, where are my manners? I'm Jenny. The Doctor's daughter. The blonde woman held out her hand, "And who are you two?"


	4. Chapter 4

Au: What a lack of reaction, was expecting more. All well. here you people go. Sorry for the late update. I was finishing up school then went to a day camp for a week. Also I got accepted into a roleplay group.

Also, yeah Vastra is part of the yard but no one really knew what she was. They all assumed it was a skin condition. Outside forces assumed she was an alien for reasons I'll tell you about later.

Chapter 4:

"You're the Doctor's daughter?" Jenny asked in shock. "I didn't think he had kids."

"He doesn't" the doctor's Jenny replied. "Well, I was kinda forced on him. They made me from some of his tissue. Really complicated story that I won't get into now. So who are you two and what's the problem?"

"I'm Jenny Flint, normal human. And that," Jenny guestered to Strax. "Is strax he's a sontaran warrior."

"And I will destroy all the puny humans for the glory of the Sontaran empire." Strax added.

"Yes Strax, you've said." Jenny sighed.

"Well that's going to be confusing for people. How about I go by Jen while I'm here." The Doctor's Jenny said.

"That works with me." Jenny replied. "Strax, go in the house. I'll come and get you when we are ready."

"Fine." Strax turned and walked into the house. Jenny turned to face Jen.

"The problem is that they've taken my wife."

The two women got into the carriage and Jen changed into something more appropriate for the time. Jenny explained the situation.

"So you knew she was a lizard but you didn't care. And now you're playing dumb." Jen said, asking for clarification.

"Yes, you can be my cousin who came over to help me deal with the confusion." Jenny explained, she now had an ally, someone who would be seen as someone not filled with grief.

"Let's do this." Jen said as the carrige stoped.

The woman got it out and walked to the doors, Jenny flashed the card that she was given and they were in. The man from earlier walked into the hall and grinned when he saw Jenny.

"Ah Miss Flint. I see you've returned, and with a guest."

"Yes this is my cousin, she's chosen to stay with me. News traveled fast throughout my family." ejnny explained.

"So how may I help you?" he asked calmly.

"I want to help you. I've lived with her for years. I can tell you almost anything about her personality. Would save you time and money." Jenny said.

"Really?" He asked, eyes bright.

"Yes. But may I ask where you are keeping her? she needs to be kept warm."

"Why?" He asked.

jenny froze for a second. "She's part lizard, lizards need to be kept warm sir. if she isn't kept warm she'll die. And blankets don't do any good."

"Come with me." He headed off in the other direction quickly. Jenny and Jen looked at eachother then hurried after him. They were taken through a labyrinth of hallways and stairs until they reached the bottom. The air was cold, Jenny wished she had packed a scarf or something else to keep out the chill. If Vastra had been here for very long she was going to be close to death. The group turned a corner and sitting there in a cell was Vastra she was curled into a small ball and in the corner, she was also wearing nothing.

"Madame." jenny took a step forward, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Jen, shaking her head slowly. it took Jenny a moment to remember that Jen was playing the concerned cousin who was there to prevent Jenny from doing something stupid.

"let me in, she needs to be warmed up." Jenny turned to the man. "Please. I can warm her up then she will need to be taken somewhere else."

"Fine, I'll go find somewhere warm for her to stay while we do test." he unlocked the door and questered for Jenny and Jen to walk in. "I'm locking this so you can't get out with her." He told them.

"Fine by me, sir. But i didn't catch your name, wouldn't want to be mistaken for trying to break her out." Jen said.

"David Goldsworth." He said as he walked away. Jenny automatically took off her coat and got down to her undershirt and pulled Vastra into an embrace, trying to warm her up.

"Does this happen often?" Jen asked after a moment.

"No, she's gotten better at bundling up." Jenny replied, tucking Vastra's head deeper into her neck. "Come on Vastra. Warm up." Jenny muttered into the lizard's head.

"jenny?' she heard the voice whisper softly.

"Yes, madame?" Jenny asked, she felt an arm wrap around her and pull her closer.

"Why are you humans so warm?" she asked.

"Good question." Jenny ran her hand up Vastras back..

"We are going to save you. I don't know how yet, but we will." Jenny whispered.

"Jenny don't."

"I love you too much to watch you die." Jenny muttered. "I will not live without you."

Jen nodded her head from the door. This girl knew what she was saying.

"Jenny, forget me. Go live a life that i would never give you. One where you won't need to worry about something like this." Vastra whispered. "Go my dear."

"No." Jenny pulled back and looked at Vastra, who could still hardly move from the cold. "Never. We've gone through too much together for you to die like this, as a monster, as a science experiment for sickos like Goldsworth."

Jen heard the door open and heavy boots come down the steps.

"Jenny, they're coming." She whispered.

"I'll be back." Jenny whispered. "I don't know when but i'll be back. I promise." She got up and walked over to the doorway to Jen.

"Mr. Goldsworth." Jenny nodded as he came into view. "She's awake."

"good, then we can begin" He grinned, "Miss. Flint, would you like another job?" Jen could feel Jenny tense up next to her.

"No, not at the moment. I plan on living on the money the monster got from working for the yard for awhile. Then I will probably do it solo, I'm quite good at solving crimes."

"Miss. Flint that is hardly proper work for a woman."

"Who ever said I was proper woman? I've helped solved the impossible, I'm better than almost any man in that business." Jenny snapped back. "I must go now, let me know when you plan on killing her." Jenny walked out past Mr. Goldsworth and towards the door, leaving Vastra proud and Mr. Gold rejected


	5. sorry guys

I've been mega busy lately, I'm working on updating stuff, I really am. It's just crazy busy. I will update sometime this week. I promise. If I don't yell at me through email or comments and I will update faster. Sorry for the ridiculous wait.

-S


End file.
